


Tony Stark Doesn't Sleep

by AlmostBriarRose



Series: Steve Rogers vs. Coffee [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Multi, Scientists are terrifying jfc, So is Jane Foster, Tony Stark is Insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostBriarRose/pseuds/AlmostBriarRose
Summary: After a Science!Binge to send Thor home, Tony just wants coffee.





	Tony Stark Doesn't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FF.net and edited. 
> 
> I hope you guys like my Tony story! I'm really enjoying writing these short bits.

Steve was walking through the lab levels of Stark tower, searching for the correct lab. Darcy had said that they were putting the finishing touches on their Einstein Rose-whatever bridge that would allow Thor to more easily travel between Earth and Asgard. He honestly had no clue how it worked, but apparently there was food and a big party happening after they fired it up for the first real run.  
“There’s a tiny chance that he’ll be ripped to atomic shreds,” Darcy had said as they were making lasagna one day. “But that chance is so slim it’s almost nonexistent.” Steve had almost cut his thumb off at that news. Darcy was ridiculously nonchalant about the whole thing, which was unnerving.  
Steve finally found the lab he was looking for and walked through the automatic doors. His t-shirt was almost immediately drenched in sweat as he stepped over the threshold. The temperature in the lab felt hot enough to melt human skin. “Cap! You made it! We had a pool going that you would totally get lost and not be able to find Foster’s lab, and it looks like I won because I totally think you’re smarter than you pretend to be,” said Tony, a huge coffee mug in one hand as he waved what appeared to be a blowtorch around in the other hand. Darcy rolled her eyes as she plucked the blowtorch away from him.  
“Uh, thanks Tony,” he replied. Natasha rolled her eyes at him, and Steve grinned in return. The assassin’s green eyes seemed to get caught somewhere around his lips, and he couldn’t help but smirk. “So, why is it so damn hot in here? I feel like I’m back in the Vita Ray chamber.”  
Darcy and Natasha laughed out loud at that, and Bruce rolled his eyes and grinned. “It’s the machine heating up. We’re going to have to create a really good coolant system for it if we’re going to be using it longer than about fifteen minutes, which is about how long this should take,” said Jane from her place at the keyboard. She had removed her lab coat and blouse and was currently wearing only jean shorts and a tank top. A pencil was jabbed through a quick bun on the back of her head. Thor was decked out in his Asgardian armor, and his face was beet red.  
“I would be very happy if we could get this performance on the street,” said Thor, botching the phrase.  
“The phrase is ‘show on the road,’ big guy,” said Darcy, moving to tap a few keys on the actual machine. She, too, had shed all unnecessary clothing, though her tank top had been rolled up to expose her midriff. Steve glanced around at the rest of his friends, and, finding most of them in the least amount of clothing possible, grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Before he emerged from the sweat-soaked material, he heard a low whistle from across the room. Pulling the soaked cotton away from himself fully, he saw Tony waving around a few singles.  
“Take it off, Rogers!” whistled Bucky from his place at Darcy’s side. Steve threw the sweaty shirt at him in retaliation. “Ew.”  
“Wait, James, hand that to me. I could totally sell that online to some fangirls or something,” said Darcy, making grabby hands at Bucky.  
“No, because villains with cloning technology exist,” reprimanded Natasha as Bruce swiped the shirt from Bucky.  
Jane finally turned around and rubbed her hands together. “So, who’s ready to send my boyfriend hurtling through space on a molecular level at very high speeds?” The grin that spread across her face was a bit disturbing, as was the cheer let out by Thor, Darcy, Erik, and Tony. Bruce sighed, and Natasha just laughed. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next day, Steve headed towards the kitchen to see if Darcy had cooked anything for lunch. She was usually found there with a big pot of soup or a big bowl of fried chicken on the weekends, and Steve was pulling for fried chicken. Grandmama Lewis’ recipe was the best he’d ever tasted. He heard a loud sigh as he rounded the corner, expecting to find Bucky and Darcy making out, but instead found Tony Stark staring dejectedly at the coffee maker.  
“You okay there, Tony?” asked Steve, moving carefully. Last time someone had been looking at a coffee machine that intensely, he had ended up with a knife to his jugular.  
Tony turned towards him and perked up. “Cap! Stevie! Steve-ooooo! Ste-man! You wanna help a friend out?” Tony was slightly slurring his words, and he seemed to be shaking all over.  
“What can I do you for?” asked Steve, brow furrowing. Tony’s eyes were dilated and had huge, bruise-like shadows beneath them.  
Tony leaned against the counter and looked at Steve, his eyes not quite focusing. “So here’s the dealio. I’ve been up for quite a while, and I still have a lot of work to do. But Pepper, being the loving girlfriend she is, decided to disable all of the coffee machines in the tower, as well as alert all coffee shops in the country that they aren’t allowed to serve me until further notice. So, if you could help a fella out and get me a nice, hot dark roast from Starbucks, that would be fabulous. A trenta would just about do it, I think. And, of course, get something for yourself and a date as well.”  
“Captain Rogers, Sir has not slept for six days, and I would highly advise against providing him with caffeine,” said FRIDAY from speakers in the wall.  
Steve shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as Tony started babbling off bribe offers. “You know, Stevie, I could totally get you and Romanoff reservations at that new restaurant in town. I’ve seen you making eyes at her.” Steve’s face heated up when Tony brought up his crush on Natasha.  
“But you’re also probably seeing bears dancing Swan Lake, Tony,” said Natasha’s voice from the doorway. Steve’s face heated up more; he really hoped Nat hadn’t heard any of that.  
“They’re warthogs reciting Hamlet, thank you very much,” said Tony, sticking his tongue out at the redheaded assassin. Steve rolled his eyes as Natasha stuck her tongue out in return.  
“Come on, buddy,” he said as he moved forward, scooping Tony up and tossing him over his shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed.” Tony fell asleep halfway to the elevator.


End file.
